Yue Yu
Yue Yu AliasesSecond Young Mistress FamilyYue Clan Yue Shan (Father) Yue Tian (First Brother) Yue Ting (Fifth Brother) Yue Bao (Sixth Brother) Yue Yang (cousin) Yue Bing (cousin) AffiliationDa Xia Empire Shang Jing Academy StatusAlive Characteristics RaceHuman GenderFemale Age24 Grimoire Grimoire RankSilver Grimoire Rank Summoner Rank Level 4 Champion Cardunknown Appearance Appearancechapter 81-82 Description Yue Yu is the Second Young Mistress of the Yue Clan. Occupation: Healer She has a delicate appearance that was radiating brilliance. With bright eyes and white teeth, Her manner of speaking was delicate and fine. Yue Yu’s mother was not the legal wife and passed away early. The legal wife’s treatment of Yue Yu was also borderline. She didn't shower her with love, nor was she cold and indifferent towards her. In front of others, she would even pretend that she cared about her daughter. As for Yue Yu’s marriage, she only agreed. In any case, the Yue Clan couldn't find a good excuse to rescind her marriage. She and Yue Bing are the only female members of Yue Yang's entourage that aren't part of the harem. She primarily helps the team as a medic, but she has fought against innates in the Prison Emperor's palace. Innate Inherent Skills * [Spirit Spring]: Level 3 Spirit Qi Fountain ** Summoning of healing water and healing Sprit Qi Other Skills *'Waterballs:' Gained from Body Fusion with Yue Yang [[Beasts#Guardian Beasts|'Guardian Beast:']]' ' ???: ''' suspected to be a water healing ball '''Other Beasts * [[Storm Waves|'Surging Tide']]:''' Platinum-Rank, Element-type, Water-attribute beast. Mature. Liquid State. ** '''Special Attack Skills: *** Strike: (R=691) *** Flood: (R=691) *** Wheel: (R=691) *** Stop: (R=691) *** Fusion: (R=691) . * Aquarius Celestial Goddess: Rank and level Unknown. (R=83) . * Healing Water Spirit Beast: Special type. . * Dawn Angel: Soul Contract, SemiGod Equipment ** Originally Silver-Rank Angel’s Blade ** Heaven Rune Circle of ‘levitate’, ‘speed’ and ‘morph’. ** During battles, the Angel’s Blade would eject from her arms to fight off the enemies, maintaining both wings at the same time. The Angel’s Blade has more than eighteen modes for the owner to choose from when attacking the enemies. During the fight, the Angel’s Blade could fold and deform, and be used as armor for defense purposes. It could then combine with the wings at the back, forming a rotating blade that could defend against opponents from all directions. It could even form a ten seconds crystal shield using the crystals on the breastplate during special battles. ** Fused the 'Spirit of Radiance' into the Angel’s Blade (R=689) ** After transforming into the shape of a War angel, in less than a second, it transformed back into the shape of an Angel’s Blade and returned to Yue Yu’s body. It skillfully adhered to her delicate body, forming a set of armor from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. It was even more beautiful and perfect than the Angel Blade from before. Equipment Golden Rune Locked Talisman *Yue Yu has been wearing the Golden Rune Locked Talisman since she was very young. Originally, it was an object to give her blessings. As her mother died young, Yue Yu always wore the talisman on her body as her mother’s keepsake. Category:Yue Clan Category:Grimoire owner Category:Da Xia Citizen Category:Human Category:Female Category:First Branch